


Game Of Thrones Season 8 / New Future

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow were heading back to Winterfell and she had a horrible nightmare. In that dream, they defeated the deaths, but she lost too much. Lost her most trustful advisor Missandei, the knight who would do everything for her, Ser Jorah, and one of her son, Rhaegal and she even lost Jon Snow. He killed her at the end of her dream. Stabbed her in the heart, because she burnt down King's Landing and became the same person as her father was...What if the version of Game of Thrones season 8 was just a bad dream of Daenerys. A prophecy... but can she change her future? Can she save herself and Westeros from the tragedy that she caused in her dream? Was it just a dream or that is really her destiny?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	Game Of Thrones Season 8 / New Future

SOMEWHERE IN THE NARROW SEA

Daenerys woke up from a horrible nightmare. She was sweating and barely could breathe. She glanced beside her, and Jon was sleeping calmly next to her. The man who killed her in her dream. The man who she loved with all her heart. She tried to remember back every detail of her dream. It was so real. It was like a prophecy. They defeated the deads but when they attacked King's Landing everything went wrong. She lost Ser Jorah meanwhile he tried to save her, Cersei kidnapped and killed Missandei and she lost another son too. Rhaegal. She felt how tears filled her eyes. She looked around, as she was trying to convince herself it was not real. They were still on that boat, and they were still heading to Winterfell. Nothing that she saw was real, but it felt so real. She placed her hand to her chest, where Jon Snow stabbed her in her dream. She was confused and puzzled. She murdered innocent people. She burnt down King's Landing. She became the thing, which she always fought against. Her father. She shook her head, then she remembered another detail. "No." she whispered to herself and looked at Jon again. "No, It cannot be possible" she swallowed. Jon Snow cannot be a Targaryen. It was ridiculous and nonsense. Her fears caused this bad dream and she can defeat her fears. She was a warrior Queen, and those things... just cannot happen. It is not her. It is not her life, not her faith. Not her future. She pulled the blanket more to her body and squeezed it. A couple of minutes passed in this way. She only heard the roar of the sea. Suddenly she felt how Jon touches her back, and she winced at his touch. Her heart started to beat faster.   
"Dany," Jon whispered her name and sat up on the bed. Next to her. "Are you okay?"  
She just nodded, but she couldn't look at him. Maybe she took that dream too serious, but it felt so real. She held her tears back.   
"Dany." Jon caressed her back, but she pulled away and keeping the blanket around her body. She stood up from the bed and walked to the small window. She tried to take a deep breath, but more sounded as she was panted. Jon frowned and followed her. He stopped right behind her and slowly placed his hand to her arm. She did not respond to his touch. "What happened?" he asked her again with so much patience. So much caring. Since their first night on that boat, when he first came to her room she just fell more and more to him. She tried to deny it, she tried to resist him, but something attracted her to him. Something inexplicable. She never felt this way. She never cared about love, but with Jon Snow it was different. That stupid dream. She placed her arms around her body and sighed. "it was just a dream" she murmured barely audible. Jon took another step towards her and placed his arms around her.   
"Bad dream?" he asked her, while he gave a gentle kiss to her cheek.   
"I ... don't want to talk about it." she finally answered but even her voice was trembling.   
"As you want, but... " she felt how he was hugging her more close. "You can tell me everything. I am here, and you can trust me."  
"Do I?" she asked him back and the question surprised Jon. He did not expect that question. He thought ... maybe not the best moment, but he was in love with that woman, and he thought she feels the same for him. "No matter what is going to happen?" she continued.   
"I thought you knew by now." he took a deep breath, and he sounded disappointed. He released her but did not move away. "I swore loyalty to you Dany, and I meant it. You are my Queen." Jon continued. "And if you worry about the northerners, they'll..."  
"They won't accept me." she turned to him, and they were standing face to face. Now he could see clearly how the tears shone in her eyes. "No matter what I'm going to do for them. Neither your family."   
"It won't be easy but..." Jon shook his head and tried to look into her eyes. "Everything will be alright" now he hugged her from the front and kissed her forehead. "I don't know what did you dream, but that was just a dream Dany," he whispered to her. She finally returned his hug, she forgot about the blanket on her body and it falls to the floor.   
"I love you," she whispered to him so fondly. Jon smiled a bit. He felt the same. He had no idea when he falls in love with her, but he did and since the moment they became one... on that boat, those feelings just became deeper.   
"I love you too," he answered and caressed her back. "Let's go back to bed." he kissed her forehead again, and they walked back to the bed, hid under one blanket and Jon placed his arm around her. 

"Are you sure, you don't want to tell me?" he asked her again but she just shook her head and squeezed his hand. She cannot imagine this man... this honorable, and honest man, who is in love with her, can ever do that betrayal. She trusted him. She trusted him more than anyone. She lost one of her sons because of him because she could not just let him die beyond the wall. The loss of Viserion still hurts her, but at least she could save Jon. He would never be able to kill her. How it even came to her mind? It was just a bad dream. She repeated in herself and she closed her eyes. 

It was difficult for her to sleep that night, and even during the day she was a bit confused. When she came out from her room and spotted Missandei she hugged her. Missandei looked confused, she did not understand. Dany came to mind a minute later, and she took a deep breath, and let her go.   
"Everything is alright, Your Grace?" Missandei was staring at her face.  
"Sure" she tried to act calm. "I just... had a horrible dream." she shook her head, and before she could continue, she heard how Rhaegar roared. She looked up and smiled. Drogon and Rhaegar both flew through the air above them.   
"May I ask, what was that dream about?" Missandei noticed she is acting weird and she wanted to help her.   
"Ahm. It doesn't matter." Dany forced a smile. "I try to forget as soon as I can. Just a dream." she had no idea who she wants to convince, Missandei or herself.   
"My Queen." Ser Jorah stepped to her and Dany even smiled more. She was in mind this time, and she knew she cannot just hug this man in front of everyone else, that would be strange, but seeing those faces, the ones who died in her dream, reassured her a bit. "If the winds are kind, we are reaching the shores tomorrow morning. We should discuss how to go further after we reach White Harbour." he straightened himself.   
"Sure." Dany nodded with a kind smile on her face, and she followed Ser Jorah, and Missandei joined them. Jon was standing on board too. He saw the scene between Dany and Missandei. He felt she is kinda avoiding him and he had a bad feeling about it. When they disappeared from his sight, he turned to the railing and stared at the sea. He wished they could leave everything behind them, and just live. Together. Somewhere, where no white walkers, dead people or Cersei exists. Even if he knew it is not possible. They have a duty. They were rulers, leaders, their duty always comes first, no matter how they want to forget about those. He felt happy. With her. He would have never thought he'll find a love when he travels to the south. Especially not with Daenerys Targaryen. Maybe she had bad dreams, but in his dreams, he only sees Dany and himself, together with a child. Even if it was not possible, or Daenerys thought it is not possible. He hoped someday he can prove otherwise.   
"You are smiling more, than usual" Tyrion stepped next to him. "Despite we are preparing for war." he placed his hands to the railings too.   
"But we are not in the war yet." Jon sighed.   
"Tomorrow we'll reach the shores of the North. What do you think about how the northerners will welcome the new Queen?" Tyrion raised his eyes at him.  
"Hard to tell" Jon lowered his head.  
"They sting, wayward. It is not that hard." Tyrion answered. "They will never accept a southern ruler. We both know that. Not even if their King wants them to accept her."   
"They have no other choice if they want to live. I did not want to bend the knee either, but she deserved it." Jon turned to Tyrion.  
"You did far more than kneel, "Tyrion stated and there was a small smile on his face. Jon started to feel uncomfortable in that talk.   
"She risked her life to save us. She lost one of her dragons to save us. She deserved our trust. They are going to see it. Sooner or later." Jon tried to not react to his comment about what he did with the Queen.   
"Hope it will be sooner because she is not famous for her patience," Tyrion mentioned. "And your sister? Does she know about our arrival?"  
"I sent a raven for her. They are not stupid people in the north. They know without Daenerys Targaryen we don't have a chance to survive." Jon became more serious.   
"You are like your father." Tyrion laughed a bit. "You assume the best about people, even if ... deep in your heart, you know you are wrong."

"Can I come in?" Jon knocked on Danys' door at night. She did not even talk with him that day. She always found an excuse to avoid his company, and it makes him worried.  
"Of course." Dany nodded with a smile but did not go closer to him. She was staring at a map in front of her. A map of Westeros. She just went exactly the opposite direction to where she should have gone. She gave up her own war, to help Jon's. To save the living. The Iron Throne was further and further from her, despite it was her dream since she was a child. She gave up her dream for him. Postponed to make this dream true, because he needed her.   
"Tomorrow..." Jon started.  
"we'll reach the shores. I know." she finished the sentence instead of him, but she did not raise her eyes at him. "How long does it take, until we get Winterfell?" she asked and tried to find the place on the map. Jon walked there, stood quite close to her and pointed to his home. "Not too far. Maybe it takes more time because we have a huge army. You. You have a huge army." he corrected himself immediately.   
"Good." she nodded, and she wanted to walk away from the table, but Jon took her hand.   
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her so quietly. She glanced at their hands, that were intertwined.   
"No." she shook her head and tried to smile. "Probably I am just nervous about the war, and I am still not sure I can trust Cersei or not." she tried to avoid the topic.  
"You have been avoiding me all day." Jon took a deep breath.   
"I did not. I cannot be in your company the whole day long. It would ... it would not look good in people's eyes." she still avoided to look at him.   
"So far it did not bother you," Jon answered and stepped closer.  
"Do you question your Queen?" Dany raised her eyes at him finally, and she acted so confidently. Jon knew this is just an act from her. She was hiding something and he did not understand. Why and what. "I suppose you do not plan to let everyone know about our feelings in Winterfell either." Jon did not answer just lowered his head. "It would not be good if they thought that you bend the knee because of your feelings," she added then walked a bit further from him.  
"It would not be a lie," Jon answered to her, and she stopped. "I did it because you deserved it. And yes, my feelings also played a role in this decision." he did not hesitate even for a minute.  
"And you will admit this that easy to your sister? Or the Lords?" she glanced back at him, above her shoulder.   
"They have nothing to do with it." Jon straightened himself. "I know I've made the best decision for my people."  
"I hope you don't mind it. You made an oath and that oath ties you and the North to me. Now and in the future too." Dany was so rigid with him.   
"I know what I swore." he sighed, but he still confused why she acted with him in that way. In the previous nights, when he came to her room, they did not hesitate. They immediately stuck together in a passionate kiss, but something changed since last night and she was not willing to talk about it.   
"It is better if we sleep early tonight." Dany still kept the distance "Tomorrow we'll have a hard day." she added. Jon frowned. He hesitated, then turned to leave, but he stopped at the door and turned back to Dany.  
"Is there anything else, what we should talk about?" Dany shrugged her shoulders.   
"I don't know what happened in your dream, but that was just a dream." he did not want to leave, and he wanted her to know, he meant his words. He meant when he swore his loyalty to her, and he meant when he told her he loves her. "Do not sin me for something that I didn't do. Especially that you don't even tell me what I did against you in this dream." he sighed and waited for some seconds, but there was no answer. He took the hande of the door and opened it.   
"Jon." she turned to his direction at the last moment. "I did not tell you that you should leave." she was fighting with her emotions inside. That dream made her a mess. That dream confused her. That dream made her question about her feelings, and his feelings too. She loved him and she did not want to spend her last night in that boat alone, meanwhile that picture from her dream, when he stabbed her by her heart... remained in her head so real. Sharply.   
"It sounded like... you want to spend your night alone." he was hurt too. Dany slowly walked to him and placed her arms around him. Her face was resting at his chest.   
"Promise me you'll never betray me." she sighed and he felt how she was squeezing him.   
"Dany... what is this about?"  
"Just... promise me. Please," she asked him again.   
"I promise." he wrapped his arms around her and he meant it. He did not want to break his promise. He was an honest man, and if he swore an oath he means it. And she was not just his Queen. She was his love too, and maybe in a different situation, if they were not on the verge of war, he would have asked her to marry him already. Even though he knew, she would probably say no. They were not living in a word, where a King or a Queen can marry someone who he or she loves. Marriage makes the best alliances, and he was sure, she can find a much better man for herself, to be her King, but that moment he promised to himself, if they'll survive, he'll ask her. If they can defeat the deads he will ask her to marry him. He placed his hand to her chin and raised her head up, staring at her eyes.   
"You don't have to be afraid," he whispered to her and leaned closer to kiss her lips, but he stopped before their lips could meet. He wanted her to kiss him if she wants to do it. She nodded with so small movements, then she closed the gap between their lips. That kiss was not driven by passion. That kiss was two lovers kiss filled with deep emotions. That kiss sealed his promise, not that it was needed. He meant his words.

The kiss lasts long, and Jon slowly led her to the bed during their tongues were dancing with each other. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes, and he started to untie her dress. They did not break that eye contact for a second. Love comes in at the eyes. It was a too long time ago, when Doreah told this to her, and that was a big truth. Even if she was wrong in many other things, that was so true, and she saw in his eyes, how he loves her.   
"If you don't want it..." he whispered to her mouth meanwhile he took the strap of the dress and started to pull it down from her shoulder.   
"I want it." Dany almost moaned to his mouth and she also started to unwrap his shirt. She pulled it over through his head. Her eyes stopped on his chest. She was staring at that wound. The wound that his brothers caused him when they stabbed him. She gently caressed it with her fingers.   
"Could you do it?" she asked so under one's breath. "What they did with you, could you do it too?" her eyes were still laying on that deep scar.  
"They betrayed me and turned against me. I was one of them. Their brother." Jon sighed. "I ... will never understand why they did this. I mean... I know the reasons, but still." he searched the right words.  
"The ones you trusted the most betrayed you." Dany continued instead of him. "It is one of the most horrible things." she couldn't help herself. The picture from her dream came back to her mind again and again. "It would be even more horrible if the one you love ... does this." she removed her hand from his chest.   
"If you love someone you are not able to do this." Jon frowned. "Dany." He covered her cheek with his palms. "Please tell me. I see in your eyes, there is something. You can tell me. You can tell me everything." he almost begged her. He wanted to know. He wanted to help her. He wanted to understand.  
"I am just... maybe I am just afraid." she sighed. She did not want to tell him about her dream. He wouldn't believe it. "Everything ... ahm... everything is just so good between us, and what if your family ... " she bit her lower lip "They will not understand. And I don't blame them. My father killed your grandfather alive, burned your uncle alive. It was you who told this to me." Dany explained.  
"Do you really worry about this?" Jon almost smiled at her.  
"Among many other things yes I worry about that too," she admitted. He did not say a word, just pulled her dress finally down from her body. She sat down to the bed and her naked beauty amazes Jon. She was so perfect in and out. Maybe she was a bit too self-willed and stubborn but everyone has some bad nature... and meanwhile, she has such a good heart, and he saw the broken and lost girl behind the Queen's mask. He unfolded his belt, and put down his pants, then knelt to the bed, between her legs. He kissed her and overlaid her. Then he placed himself between her legs.   
"You can worry about many other things, but you don't have to worry about me," he whispered to her mouth and she felt how his hands were sliding down on her belly towards to her sex, and she smiled a bit when his fingers found her clit and started to massage it. Dany closed her eyes, and she gave herself completely to the feeling. Jon moved his fingers faster, then meanwhile he was playing with her clit with his thumb, he thrust her pussy with two others. Dany immediately moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Not a minute needed when she felt how her first climax hit her body, and that somehow it reassured her. He did everything to make her happy and not just that night. Every night that they spent together. He cared about her. Her feeling and her body too. She could have sworn there was a smirk in his face and with a quick move he made more place for himself between her tights, and he trusts her and every thrusts followed by a kiss. He almost ate her. He loved her and she loved him and that moment she started to feel... maybe nothing really can change that. No matter how strange dreams she had. Those were just nightmares. 


End file.
